Le bruit et la lumière n'ont jamais tué personne
by Nutellah
Summary: Scorpius est un enfant bien courageux. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui lui fait un tout petit peu peur : c'est les orages. Et encore !


OS écrit pour la Nuit d'HPF du 28 avril.

Le principe : écrire un texte en une heure à partir d'un thème donné.

Le thème :** Tonnerre.**

o.O.o

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le bruit et la lumière n'ont jamais tué personne**

Il pouvait se vanter d'être courageux, Scorpius. Il n'avait peur de rien : les araignées de la salle de bains, il les prenait dans ses mains et allait les remettre dehors. Monter les escaliers dans le noir, il le faisait tous les jours pour s'entraîner au cas où il deviendrait aveugle. Les histoires d'horreur que racontaient ses amis lors des soirées pyjama le faisaient frissonner de délice. Il savait monter dans les arbres et regarder en bas en rigolant, il savait voler avec son balai à la vitesse maximum, il savait rester tout seul dans la maison le soir quand elle était vide.

Oui, il était courageux. Très courageux, même. Il y avait juste une chose – oh, à peine – qui ne le rassurait pas _tellement_, c'était les orages. Disons simplement qu'il n'aimait pas trop ça, qu'il préférait un temps calme et serein. Mais l'orage, c'était s'il fallait vraiment vraiment citer une chose qu'il craignait, parce que bon, c'était tellement minime, juste un tout petit peu, tellement peu d'ailleurs que…

_BRRROOOOOM !_

Scorpius sursauta en enfuit sa tête sous les couvertures.

Il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un idiot, non plus. Il était courageux, sérieusement, et puis il savait bien que les orages c'est juste un peu de bruit et de lumière et que ça se passe dans le ciel, très haut, très loin. Parfois les éclairs descendent sur terre mais on lui avait appris, à Scorpius, comment savoir où. Il fallait compter les secondes entre le coup de tonnerre et la lumière (à moins que ce ne soit le contraire ?), et puis diviser par trois (à moins qu'il ne faille multiplier ?), et voilà. En tout cas, là, maintenant, l'orage se trouvait à

_(lumière)_

…

_BRRROOOOOM !_

environ deux kilomètres. Ou dix-huit. Disons dix-huit. Donc, il était loin, vraiment loin, et il n'avait rien à craindre. Il se tourna sur le côté, du côté du mur, et croisa le regard d'Alfie.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Alfie, il est loin.

Même très loin.

Dix-huit kilomètres.

(ou deux ?)

Dix-huit.

(ou deux. Peut-être qu'il faut diviser, pas multiplier.)

_(lumière)_

1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

_BRRROOOOOM !_

Cinq secondes ! Il se rapproche… mais il est toujours à quinze kilomètres, ça va ça, non ?

(quinze ? tu es sûr ? il pourrait être à cinq-divisé-par-trois-que-c'est-moins-que-deux kilomètres…)

-Ne t'en fais pas, Alfie, ne t'en fais pas, c'est dans le ciel.

Alfie était d'accord. Scorpius était vraiment le petit garçon le plus courageux qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

Scorpius le serra dans ses bras. Ça le réconforta grandement et, sans lâcher son étreinte, il ferma les yeux.

Il resta comme ça pendant quelques minutes, bercé par le bruit de la pluie contre les carreaux, et finit par s'assoupir sans même s'en rendre compte. Son visage de décrispa, il relâcha légèrement Alfie et sa respiration se fit plus lente et plus profonde.

_BRRROOOOOM !_

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade. L'orage ! Il était toujours là, il n'était pas parti… et il grondait encore plus fort qu'avant, non ? Scorpius se maudit de ne pas avoir pu voir l'éclair pour compter la distance. Il se força à garder les yeux grands ouverts, ses bras plus serrés que jamais autour de l'ours en peluche, et guetta le prochain flash de lumière. Il ne se fit pas attendre, et il commença à compter. Mais il avait à peine dépassé une seconde qu'il y eut un nouveau coup de tonnerre, beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus puissant que les précédents, comme s'il était juste au-dessus de la maison, comme s'il était rentré dans sa chambre, comme si…

Scorpius retourna tout entier sous ses couvertures, sans laisser la moindre ouverture. Il se roula en boule, coinça tous les bords pour que rien ne puisse entrer, et attendit, les yeux hermétiquement clos, Alfie tout contre lui. Ça le rassurait un peu, mais pas assez. Le tonnerre fendit le silence, encore une fois, et encore une fois, et encore une fois. Il essaya d'emmener ses pensées vers quelque chose qu'il aimait bien, un jour de soleil à jouer avec l'eau, une soirée d'hiver à raconter des histoires de loup-garou à Alfie, un matin de printemps à descendre au salon les pieds nus.

Ça marcha cinq secondes, et puis le bruit passa au-dessus. Il envahit tout : le ciel entier, la pièce, s'insinua sous la couette et emplit l'air qui y était enfermé et, pire que tout, il éclatait dans la tête même de Scorpius. Il était devenu tellement puissant que même la sécurité des murs, de la couette, de la peluche et des bonnes pensées ne pouvait le retenir.

Scorpius releva brusquement ses couvertures. Elles l'oppressaient, le manque d'air l'oppressait, et tout ça rendait l'orage pire encore. Il descendit du lit, la tête baissée, refusant de poser les yeux sur la fenêtre – derrière, c'était un monstre qui avait pris possession du monde.

Sans lâcher Alfie d'un millimètre, il trottina à l'autre bout du couloir et poussa la porte entr'ouverte. Il faisait noir là-aussi, mais rien que les formes dans le grand lit le rassurait. Il se sentait mieux, la panique descendait. Il resta un instant sans bouger, reprenant doucement ses esprits, son bon sens qu'il avait perdu juste avant de quitter sa chambre. Il se dit à nouveau qu'il était courageux et qu'il n'avait peur de rien, que l'orage c'était uniquement du bruit et de la lumière et que le bruit et la lumière n'ont jamais tué personne, que c'était dans le ciel très haut et très loin et certainement pas dans sa chambre, encore moins sous sa couette et définitivement pas dans sa tête.

Mais un coup de tonnerre, toujours aussi puissant, le glaça à nouveau, chassant toutes ces sages pensées. Il s'approcha du lit et grimpa dessus, s'insinuant sous les draps. Sa maman bougea, murmura son nom d'une voix endormie, et lui dit que tout allait bien. Il se blottit contre elle et elle resserra la couette sur eux deux, sans prendre garde au grognement de l'autre côté.

Cette nuit, cette nuit seulement, Scorpius avait décidé qu'il serait un trouillard.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
